


Pretend

by MaLau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Growing Up, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-War, Responsibility, Road Trips, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLau/pseuds/MaLau
Summary: The Marauders take a weekend trip and Sirius contemplates the future responsibilities that comes with adulthood and a war waiting to be fought.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back to some angst, though this time it's light! A look into Sirius Black's perspective on the war and growing up.

Sirius could feel the hot sun on his face, hair blowing in the wind as he hung his head out of the window of the moving car. The Marauders had decided to take a weekend trip to the coast as a final hoorah before officially joining The Order. To them, this trip signified the transition from innocent childhood to the hard brutality of war that they would inevitably face as adults. This trip was meant to celebrate becoming adults despite the grim future that adulthood may hold for them. It was difficult to enjoy a trip of fun when all too close was a war, looming over them, breathing down their necks. 

However hard it may be though, they would pretend. Just this once, pretend that they could stay here forever, that there wasn't responsibilities back at home, responsibilities that could well decide the fate of the war. It will be cold-hearted, brutal and menacing down to its very core. That's how war is. 

But for now, sun on his face, hair blowing in the wind (to the amusement of his friends-who compare him to padfoot, no matter how model-esque Sirius thinks he looks) he will just pretend. Like they all will pretend they can win the war, until they do. Pretend everything is okay. Just-pretend. It's the best anyone could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
